(12)Pokemon The Next Generation: The Pokedemon
by Sparky16
Summary: The Group stumbles upon the second pokedemon that been causing Pain and death within a small village but Jamie is the one with the weapon to kill it and she's *gone* Can Jaime's friends find an alternitive or can they only hope for a miricle.


Pokemon The Next Generation  
The Cry Of The Demon  
  


The silent stars above twinkled slightly. The heavy forest was silent, a slight chill clung in the air as warm jets of breath came from a young man. The full moon above lit up the ground and casted an eerie silver glow to the forest brush. Silence, nothing but calmness in the forest yet the young man's heart was pounding wildly, cold sweat dripped down his brow and his whole body shook in fright. Anticipation ran through him as he tensed up and stood there for a moment listening listening closely to the wilderness surrounding him.  
  
snap'  
  
The snap of a twig forced the man to look in the direction of sound. There! hiding amongst the shadows! it glowing eyes, the sound of it breath, it was all to ready. The young man raised his spear, being a mighty hunter he would not let this thing' get the better of him. A creature like this could bring in lots of money to keep his family secure for many years. The man wasted no moment and he launched his spear at the animal. The eyes vanished followed by the sound of it's breath. He had missed and it would be a careless mistake. As he leaned down to get the spear, jets of warm air streaked down his back. Foamed saliva dripped onto his shoulder.  
  
The young man only had enough time to quickly turn his head and see the blood stained, razor sharp teeth bare down taking in half his face and all of his throat into its throat. There was no mercy as who was once the hunter was being torn apart by the hunted. And if another human soul was watching one thing would run through their mind. How quickly the tables had turned.  
  
~  
2 days later  
~  
Paul and Melissa wondered through a small village, sorta like the ones you might find in a jungle. Primitive but yet amusing. The team had stopped for a medicine run. Potions were low as well as food and this was the last place they would be at till they got out of the Valley. Even though the group was minus one friend things seemed to be running along pretty smoothly. The group had decided to let Jamie be till they found her once more and would physically force her to stay. Melissa and Katie were trying to figure out their past dreams about an unknown past and Eric well he's was still miserable at times but it was to be expected otherwise that he felt peachy through out the rest of the days.  
  
Eric emerged from a small village store and had packed away what he thought he would need until they reached Genexxa. Katie was at the local elder's with Mike learning on how to raise a better pokemon and Paul and Melissa god only knows. Eric usually figured where ever you could find a romantic spot or at a shopping mall where Mel would be running Paul's credit limit to it's peak!  
  
Either way to him it didn't matter, having peace and quite for once was nice. Last night he was able to do some serious thinking as well. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out his stone pendant. The brushed his thumb over the smooth, glossy purple surface and and looked at it. Jamie would have to learn how to use hers properly again. Eric's attention was quickly drawn away when a shouting voice was heard over the town and people dropped what they were doing and ran towards the shouting villager, Eric was no exception. The heavy crowd parted to show 2 people carrying a dead man covered by a blanket to an old hut.  
  
What happened to him? Eric asked himself.  
  
An animal got him a voice answered and Eric turned to see Paul and Melissa both showing concern.  
  
was all Eric could say.  
  
Not just any animal my friends a native of the town answered in detail, It is a monster. We have seen it!  
  
What dose it look like? Melissa asked.  
  
The man shuttered Oh, it's so horrible it could turn you to stone. It looks like a scyther but it be dark silver all over. When the moon above turns full it raids our village and takes our people to it nest and devours them there. The next morning we find the remaining bones in the middle of our village. Usually all we get is a half chewed skull  
  
the trio remarked.  
  
The villager nodded This is the first time we have ever gotten almost a full corpse back. We had sent out our finest hunter to track down the monster and kill it but it seems the monster had killed him first.  
  
We're sorry for your loss Paul remarked.  
  
Yes, thank you my friends. I warn you to stay safe tonight. The full moon will appear again and the man walked off.  
  
What a horrible pokemon Melissa said with disgust.  
  
I don't think it's just any pokemon this time Melissa Eric said.  
  
What do you think it is? she asked.  
  
Eric didn't answer her as he walked away to find Katie.  
  
~  
  
That's the sickest thing I've ever heard Katie stated to Eric.  
  
But it's true and I want to ask Nevuo if I'm right about this  
  
Katie said as she reached for the pokemon's pokeball. With a bright flash of light, Nevuo appeared. The small seel like pokemon had green fins lining it's back and it had a tail like whale to move through the water. It's face resembled that of a sea lions', it was very cute there was no doubt about it there but the sweetness once hid a dark secret. Under the full moon Nevuo would evolve into Diseno, the Pokedemon of Water, but thanks to to Katie, Nevuo was cured of the curse and could once again become a normal pokemon.  
  
Nevuo looked up to see Katie's sickened yet worried face looking at Eric. Eric looked at Nevuo with a bit of uncertainty, he hoped she had the answers he need. Just then Nevuo perked up and began to sniff the air like a dog. She had picked up on something. Her look turned from cheerful to deadly serious. It's here she growled.  
  
You know? Eric asked.  
  
Nevuo nodded I can sense it. The second pokedemon is very near, it's spirit is asleep and weak right now but as soon as it awakens tonight the spirit's powers will be fully energized and ready to kill once again. the little pokemon explained.  
  
Nevuo, how do we stop this thing? Eric asked the urgency.  
  
You must locate the ancient Arrows of Light. Only then will you be able to stop this demon. Nevuo answered.  
  
Eric and Katie went white! They had found the Arrows of Light, there was just one problem, a *major* problem. Jamie had them, and Jamie was gone.  
  
~  
  
Great!, so now what are we going to do. We have a Pokedemon on the loose and a trainer that has the weapon to kill it but refuses to come back! Ann freaked out as she paced back and forth in worry.   
  
Now Ann we don't know that Melissa said, Jamie just hasn't answered her Pokegear yet.  
  
Still, what are the chances Jamie would come back if we told her? Ann asked.  
  
Very good Katie answered, Jamie would not be the type to let others suffer.  
  
Ann questioned.  
  
Trust us Melissa, Katie, Paul and Mike answered in unison.  
  
Eric was leaning against the wall of a hut where the man they had met earlier had said they could stay for the night. He had his pokegear to his ear like a phone while using it's third function to call up the renegade girl that held possession the necessary weapon. Eric had been on for approximately 5 minutes.  
  
~  
  
Yo, Ketchum! John called for the millionth time.  
  
Jamie yelled annoyed as she poked her head out from her tent, her face an exact reflection of her feelings. This better be good  
  
John tossed her her pokegear and answered Your He emphasized, Has been trying to reach you for the past six minutes!  
  
So what? and he's not my boyfriend. How many times do I have to make that clear Jamie argued.  
  
John shrugged Well, boyfriend or not, aren't you go to answer him?  
  
Jamie looked at her personal trainer then at her pokegear. She could see Eric's name flash on the LCD screen as it rang. With a sigh she pulled her head back into her tent. It's my day off, I finally get a little peace and Oak has to call. she mumbled annoyingly. She pushed the telephone button and put it to her ear she answered.   
  
~  
She's not answering Eric said to the others as he hung up and turned the device off.  
  
Oh great, Now what? Ann asked.  
  
We could try and battle it ourselves Katie suggested.  
  
Ann's pikachu chimed, seemingly agreeing with Katie's idea.  
  
Well we can't get a hold of Jamie Eric summed, he looked at Melissa.  
  
So what other choice do we have She finished.  
  
~  
  
Jamie waited for an answering voice but there was none. she asked again. Still nothing. Jamie simply shrugged and hung up Oh well, the less I have to deal with, the better and she stuffed her pokegear into her pocket.  
  
What did he want? John asked as he suddenly stuck his head into the tent causing Jamie to shriek in surprise.  
  
He hung up Jamie said as she collected the last of her nerve. Just then something in the corner of Jamie's eye caught her attention. Her old book on pokedemons and pokelords. What the the two said in curiosity.  
  
~  
Eric looked over to Ann who sat with her pikachu. You shouldn't worry. I know Jamie will come through. She probably already knows about it and is heading over here now  
  
You can't be sure of that Ann said, her face showing no emotion, voice low and uncertain.  
  
Eric sighed, Ann was right. Concern for his friends and himself raced through his mind and he knew that if he couldn't get a hold of Jamie then fighting that pokedemon practically spelled the end for him and his friends.  
~  
Jamie strolled along one of the stray paths with her nearly evolved pokemon, Shadow, her Umbreon. Jamie was practically skipping when all of a sudden Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, nearly tripping Jamie and then scurries to hide behind a bush. Jamie quickly did the same thing voices, and ones she recognized well. Jamie placed herself behind a tree and out of sight as she heard Katie talk to herself.  
  
Fire types and flying types, those always woke. Electric attacks would work to and then Jamie heard nothing but mumbling. She watched Katie and her current state, she was very distressed, but about what. Just then_  
  
Mike's voice yelled. Jamie stayed put as she listened to Mike scold Katie for leaving the safety of the village then took her back. Jamie looked at Shadow. What's up with the village? she asked the pokemon.  
  
The dark dog pokemon gave a confused whine and Jamie darted back towards camp.  
  
And just what's the big hurry? John asked as he saw Jamie jump into her tent. She saw Sparky sleeping on her cloak and carefully moved the little Pichu off then threw it over her as she got out of her tent.  
  
Something's happening in town and I'm going to investigate. Jamie explained.  
  
Have fun John said as he returned to his magazine.  
  
Shadow, lets go Jamie called and trainer and pokemon took off towards the village.  
  
~  
  
So how come your people have never tried to battle it before? Eric asked.  
  
We have a villager answered. Eric was talking with a local village about the demon and all the trouble it has caused. It's just that when it comes to the village at night it's followed by a cloud of blue gas that puts people to sleep.  
  
That was something Eric didn't want to hear. His eyes scanned the crowd, he got a few weird looks from others because they knew he was talking about the pokedemon.  
  
Well thank you for telling me what you know Eric said and moved on.  
  
Unnoticed to him he pasted a cloaked figure with an Umbreon walking next to it. It was no doubt Jamie but no one knew that but herself and her pokemon. Jamie stayed behind Eric but a good distance away so as not to be seen.  
  
Hey you with the Umbreon! A voice yelled. Jamie turned to see Melissa standing ten feet away from her. Jamie made sure her hood was on tight enough so it wouldn't fall back then looked at Melissa. Let's battle! you're Umbreon versus my Houndour.  
  
Jamie nodded then leaned down next to Shadow. I'm going to call you Umbreon for this battle. If Melissa hears me call you Shadow then we'll both be caught. Shadow nodded and jumped up in front of Jamie.  
  
I'm ready when you are! she called.  
  
Melissa nodded and released houndour from his pokeball. Then let's get this show on the road!  
  
~Battle Mode on~  
  
Jamie: Umbreon, take down!  
  
Melissa:   
  
Umbreon charged for Houndour but houndour kept dodging it with his agility attack.  
  
Jamie: Hold it Umbreon, remember your training, let Houndour come to you!  
  
Umbreon froze to the spot, closed his eyes and listened intently to houndours movements.  
  
Melissa: Houndour, don't be tricked, use smog attack and set it ablaze with flamethrower.  
  
Jamie:   
  
Houndour halted it's agility and exhaled the green gaseous fumes from it's mouth then it quickly ignited as Houndour followed up with a flamerthrower.  
  
Melissa: Ha! gottcha!  
  
Jamie: (pointing up) Not quite  
  
Melissa looked up to see Umbreon had jumped high to avoid the attack. It landed skillfully and tackled Houndour.   
  
Melissa: Houndour, quick attack!  
  
Jamie: Umbreon, use what I just taught yah!  
  
Houndour charged for Umbreon and just as Houndour was about to tackle the Eevee type, Umberon ducked low and Houndour ran over top of Umbreon. At that moment Umbreon pushed up sending Houndour into the air and Umbreon jumped up after it and tackled it.  
  
Houndour landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Jamie: Umbreon, finish it!  
  
Umbreon barked, reared onto it's back legs then charged for Houndour, and just before Umbreon hit the fire dog suddenly leapt into the air and a bright light took over him. Houndour was evolving.  
  
Jamie's Dexter: _Houndoom, the evolved form of Houndour. This fire and dark type pokemon is exceptionally powerful when compared to houndour and it's fire attacks can match a charizard's._  
  
Jamie: Take care of that Houndoom, Umbreon!  
  
Umbreon charged for the newly evolved pokemon and the two collided head on knocking one another back and surprisingly KOing both pokemon.  
~Battle Mode Off~  
  
Jamie cuddled her pokemon for a few moments until the pokemon got up on its own and gave a happy yip.  
  
You did well Jamie praised her pokemon. She looked up at Melissa praising and cuddling her houndoom. _I never expected her to be so strong either_ She thought.  
  
Jamie was about to take off when suddenly she felt a gentle hand place itself on her shoulder. Jamie gasped and turned to see Eric looking at her, did he recognize her.  
  
What's your name? he asked.  
  
Rita. Jamie answered.  
  
Will you help us fight the Silver Scyther?? Eric asked before he went on to explain.  
  
Jamie gasped in shock, she had read about the silver scyther in her book. You mean the pokedemon?   
  
Eric nodded That's right, and you know about it how? he asked.  
  
I've heard many legends about this pokemon, it is a pokedemon and virtually unbeatable, A pokemon battle will not defeat it Jamie said turning away You need the legendary pokeweapon to kill it  
  
Eric sighed We have found the weapon but it currently isn't at our disposal right now.  
  
Then I can and won't help you. It's foolish to risk my pokemons lives as well as my own just to have them killed. Jamie replied coldly and walked away.  
  
Eric gruffed Fine then, we'll defeat this thing ourselves. he grumbled and turned away, and as both walked away from each other their pendants that they kept around their necks began to glow and both covered them with their hands but not noticing one anthers, however someone did.  
  
I knew you'd come Melissa smiled and went to take care of her houndoom.  
  
~  
  
The moon cast it's bright silvery light from it's place in the clear night sky but no stars shone.  
  
Ann stared up at it silently. The moon sure is extra bright tonight she commented.  
  
it sure is Katie added and she cuddled into Mike.  
  
The group was outside in the night, their separate pokemon standing beside them ready for the upcoming battle of their lives. Eric was trying his pokegear again to reach Jamie but she wouldn't pick up. Eric gave up and shoved the device in his pocket and no sooner had he done so when a voice cried over the small village   
  
Ann looked to Melissa she questioned.  
  
Katie and her both answered together. Just then the groups' pokemon fainted and they gasped as they went to their pokemons' aid. Eric what's going on? Melissa asked.   
  
I don't know he answered as he finally recalled his Nidoking. They rest of them recalled their pokemon and looked towards the entrance of the village to see the silver Scyther, it's blood red eyes thrusting for vengeance and showing it's hunger for flesh.   
  
  
the demon pokemon growled as it eyed the menu a few yards ahead of him. Then the pokemon cried out into it's surroundings and a purplish cloud began to crawl along the ground and steadily it started to grow and the kids started to choke on it.  
  
Pidgeotto, I choose you! Melissa yelled as she threw her pokeball into the sky.  
  
Melissa no! It will faint Eric yelled out trying not to choke to death. Melissa's Pidgeotto came forth from it's pokeball and blew away the purple smoke with it's gust attack. But why hasn't Pidgeotto fainted like the others did before? Eric asked.  
  
Who cares about that, Pidgeotto! you need to attack that Scyther with everything you got! It's a demon. Melissa commanded.  
  
The bird pokemon let loose a battle cry and flew headspeed towards the demon. The Scyther seemingly grinned and then without warning it opened it's mouth a dragon sized hyperbeam shot out taking out the entire village square, the group and Melissa's Pidgeotto. When the smoke cleared the village square was barely no more and lying among the rubble were the kids. The demon pokemon chuckled and started walking towards Ann. It stooped before, leaned down and sized up her neck with his jaws then_  
  
WHAM! A beam of Ice smacked the silver Scyther and sent it flying back with tremendous force.  
  
Came a cry from the other side of the village and along with it came the sight of a giant albino Articuno. Everyone recognized the pokemon, Eric chuckled Arty's gotten big.   
  
The White Articuno was indeed Arty, Jamie's articuno but Jamie was no where to be seen. The Scyther raised his head and fired a hyper beam at the giant ice bird. Arty quickly countered with an ice beam and the two attacks collided creating a huge explosion in the sky.   
  
Laying down on the job? a female voice asked. Eric recognized it turned to see the cloaked figure. She removed her hood and Eric would've danced at that very moment as Jamie smiled down at him. She leaned down and held him up in her arms the they kissed tenderly.  
  
She smiled I've missed you so much.  
  
Me to, but right now you have some business to take care of Eric signaled towards the battle between Arty and the Silver Scyther. Jamie nodded and let Eric be. She stood and looked at the demon, the two pokemon had taken the battle to the air. Jamie stared coldly at the demon and held out her arm out to her side. At that instant her pendant began to glow and the Bow of Light formed in palm. She aimed the bow at the silver scyther and slowly drew back at cord and an arrow made from pure white like magically formed, ready to be fired.  
  
The Scyther charged at Arty for a slash attack raising it scythes high as it flew at the Legendary bird when suddenly something flew passed it's head. The light arrow. Jamie cursed herself for missing and the Scyther suddenly charged at her. Jamie jumped out of the way just in time and took aim as the scyther turned around to charge at her again. Jamie fired the arrow again and this time the light arrow seemed to explode while still in mid air, Jamie covered her eyes. When the light had died off Jamie looked to see that the Scyther had fallen only inches before her, it's dark black blood spilling at her feet. Arty nudged its Mistress and Jamie scratched it under the chin, praising it for a good job but not letting her sight stray from the dead Scyther.  
  
Well done. A Voice came from behind her. Jamie turned to see her trainer and another figure standing next to him. A girl his cousin and her judge. We we certainly impressed by your performance Ketchum. John said.   
  
came a chirp from the other girl's jacket and Sparky popped his little head out and jumped in to his mistress' arms. Jamie looked over at Eric and the others, they had fallen back unconscious. We need to get them inside, they'll get sick out here Jamie said and put Sparky down and released her Pokemon to help her.  
  
Jamie turned to John before she set to help her friends. He looked at her.  
  
I think I think I'm ready now, it's time. Jamie said. John nodded in understanding, he knew what Jamie meant by this.  
  
~  
  
Uhhh, what happened? Eric asked, covering his eyes as the sun beat in from one of the windows of the cozy little house he and the others were nestled in. He looked around the room, the others were still asleep and he wasn't surprised to find a note laying next to him. He picked it up and read it.  
  
_Dear Eric,  
The Scyther is dead, I destroyed it. Also I will be rejoining you soon, My training is complete now. I just need to pass final judgment.  
  
Yours truly and forever,  
Jamie Ketchum_  
  
Eric smiled. And I can't wait for the day. He whispered and looked out the window smiling at the bright sunshine above.  
  


To Be Continued  
  
IMPORTANT! okay you can start bugging Pikajenn for the next PTNG ep because she's the one writing it. I'll take over after that one. : ) Sorry this one was so short to but oh well. At least it's not the end of the series.


End file.
